prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Bahrain
'Basics' Bahrain has three mobile network providers: * Batelco * Zain * STC (formerly Viva) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (band 3) has started on all three operators. 4G/LTE is available on prepaid. All providers cover already 99% of the country by 4G/LTE in 2016 and give average download rates of more than 20 Mbps. The three competitors are very much neck on neck. Batelco has informed customers that its 2G network will be phased out by 31 December 2019. Legalities and restrictions Visitors can buy SIM cards in the agencies of the operators and authorized dealers, including at the airport. Since 2010 you must register your personal details showing a passport with the service provider. If you don't, your mobile phone will be cut off. Further restrictions on the sale of SIM cards were introduced in 2015. A regulation was issued that limits individuals from purchasing no more than 10 prepaid SIM cards from a single service provider. You must be present in person when registering SIM cards and providers must re-check the identity of all subscribers on annual basis. From 2017 this registration is strictly enforced. Biometric data like fingerprints are used for subscriber identification. SIM cards are available for sale directly from service providers, nowhere else. All existing anonymous SIM cards prior to July 2017 must be registered by March 2019. From 2017, all customers must register their fingerprint at the branded telco shop or authorized point of sale. Censorship Always have in mind that Bahrain is a country, where the internet is severely filtered or censored. It's labeled as "Enemy of the Internet" by Wikipedia. You don't have access to many usual sites, unless you install a VPN program/app before using. 'Batelco '(Bahrain Telecom) Batelco is the national provider and the only landline/ADSL provider in the country. As in most cases, it has 2nd best coverage and is the most expensive at the same time. Batelco has informed customers that its 2G network will be phased out by 31 December 2019. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is called 'SimSim' and sold for BHD 3 or 6 in their shops: (Locator.) as weekly or monthly option (see below) Vouchers for refills are available for BHD 1, (2), 3, (4), 5, 10, 20 and (30) giving 2-100 days of validity. Refills in () are by electronic top-up only. To add value, type *125*#. To check balance, enter *122#. They sell different SimSim lines. You can choose between a weekly or monthly plan: * weekly: starter: BHD 3 - renewal: BHD 1.5 - 100 dom. mins, 1 GB data for 7 days, activation: *200# * monthly: BHD 6 - 500 dom. mins, 6 GB data for 30 days, activation: *660# Data feature packs Default and overuse rate is 0.70 BHD per MB. So you better buy these add-on data packages below for adding more data to the weekly or monthly plan: To check data volume, type *888*1*1#. Data-only SIM Furthermore, they sell data-only SIM cards called "Prepaid Mobile Broadband". A mobile broadband starter is sold in two variations: * 3 GB for 7 days: BHD 4 * 10 GB for 30 days: BHD 7 It can be refilled by these vouchers in 4G/LTE: You have to activate the packages in your client's area. Speed will be throttled beyond the limit. Bahrain WiFi Batelco builds up a WiFi hotspot network in the kingdom. So far 20 hotspot locations have been established (for list scroll down). Everybody can enjoy 2 GB free every month by texting “BWIFI” to 88188. To connect as an Android user assign network SSID as Batelco Wi-Fi (Note: SSID is case sensitive), select security as 802.1x EAP from the drop down menu and select EAP Method as SIM from the drop down menu and Connect. iOS users are connected seamlessly. Additional usage will be deducted from your main threshold as a Batelco prepaid customer. Non-customers can buy vouchers on the Batelco WiFi portal: * 1 hour: BHD 1 * 3 hours: BHD 2 * 24 hours: BHD 7 * 48 hours: BHD 12 More information * APN: batelco.com * Website in English: http://batelco.com/ 'Zain' Zain based in Kuwait is the second carrier in Bahrain with a good coverage and similar prices. All prepaid data are on 4G/LTE too. Availability Their prepaid voice and data SIM card is called "eeZee" and sold for 1 BHD with a credit of BHD 1 in their shops, including at the airport. Locator Recharge vouchers are sold all over from BHD 0.500 to 30 giving a bonus of 10 - 25% from BHD 10 and 1-100 days of service validity. Like Batelco Zain's eeZee has a weekly or monthly base rate: * weekly: BHD 1.5 - 100 dom. mins, 1.25 GB for 7 days, activation: *123*2# * monthly: BHD 6 - 500 dom. mins, 7 GB for 30 days, activation: *123*1# Data feature packs Overuse rate is 20 fils per 100 KB. They offer these add-on packages for more data: * 1 GB: BHD 1 * 2 GB: BHD 2 * 8 GB: BHD 5 * 20 GB: BHD 10 To subscribe type *123#. Data-only SIM Furthermore, they sell data-only SIM cards for 4G/LTE called e-GO with these starter packs: * 3 GB for 7 days: BHD 4 * 10 GB for 30 days: BHD 7 * 20 GB for 30 days: BHD 10 To activate 4G/LTE dial *943#. The following 'unlimited' packages on 4G/LTE too can be activated on te-GO SIM cards. Note that every top-up voucher corresponds to a package and 'unlimited' is governed by a Fair Use Policy: When reached data quota, speed will be throttled to 256 kbps. More information * APN, username and password: Internet * Website in English: http://www.bh.zain.com 'STC' (formerly Viva) STC formerly called Viva is the 3rd and newest carrier coming from Saudi Arabia. It has the reputation of having the best network (LTE-Advanced/4G+) and lowest rates in the Kingdom. In December 2019 it was rebranded to STC for Saudi Telecom Company with a new logo. Availability The SIM card is available for BHD 1 and comes without credit preloaded, sold in their stores (locator), including the airport and at authorized dealers. 4G/LTE is enabled on all prepaid plans. You can check your balance by dialing *124#. Recharge cards are available for 500 fils, BHD 1, 3, 5, 10, 15, 25 and 30 valid for 1-100 days. Bonus is given for recharges of BHD 10 or more. Recharge by entering *100*#. To check balance, type *101#. You have a choice of a weekly or monthly plan starter pack sold at BHD 4 or 7: * weekly: BHD 4 - renewal BHD 2, 125 dom. mins, 1.25 GB for 7 days, activation: *222*71# * monthly: BHD 7 - 500 dom. mins, 8 GB for 30 days, activation: *222*45# 'Data feature packs' Default and overuse rate is 10 fils per 100 KB. They sell these monthly data packages to top-up: Data-only SIM They sell data-only SIM cards on 4G/LTE called 'Prepaid Broadband' with this starter pack: * 10 GB for 30 days: BHD 10.5 The following packages on 4G/LTE can be booked on these data-only SIM cards corresponding to the value of a top-up voucher: After reaching data quota, speed will be reduced. More information * APN: viva.bh * Website in English: https://www.stc.com.bh/ Category:Asia Category:Country Category:8/18 Category:Zain Category:VIVA